As a vapor phase growth apparatus that allows for vapor phase growth on many substrates at a time, there is known a rotation/revolution type vapor phase growth apparatus in which a plurality of rotation susceptors are arranged in a circumferential direction of an outer periphery of a revolution susceptor, and an external gear is provided at outer peripheries of the rotation susceptors to mesh a fixed internal gear provided in a chamber with the external gear, thereby rotating/revolving the substrates during film deposition (for example, see Patent Literature 1).